


Push

by delphiniumDreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Victim Blaming, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he pushed, he called her mean names, so he told her she was stupid and ugly and mean and had no friends but the fuck do you say when the bitch responds 'I know'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might as well jump on the canon gamrezi express before it probably burns up in a fiery blaze of my tears.

It all started when he noticed what grief she harbored inside over the death of her wicked little Scourge Sis.  
When he told her 'girl, you can't be lettin' that shit eat up what's makin' the miracles inside' and how he knew that maybe all those other motherfuckers didn't have to die at his hands or whatever but that didn't stop him from keepin' his forward momentum in this wicked motherfuckin' big top we call life, she wouldn't hear a word of it. Never had she considered that what is right and what is good could be so opposite ends of the world different.  
She couldn't be reasoned with, as far as he could tell. Her problems went beyond what his hatebliss could remedy for her, but what's a brother gonna do? Leave her to nothin'? Because that's who she had aside from him, motherfuckin' nothin'.  
So he thought, maybe, he could just keep pushing. And maybe that could push her right into the fire that would coax that bitchtits miraculous spark the girl always had before.  
Maybe she'd get some spunk back?  
So he pushed, he called her mean names, so he told her she was stupid and ugly and mean and had no friends but the fuck do you say when the bitch responds 'I know'?  
So he picked at what he knew she could never stand to leave undefended. He told her that her blindness was repulsive, told her that's why he was all she had in this meteor, in this universe, in this motherfuckin' paradox space and she believed it. So motherfuckin' broken was this girl who's passion he had cherished and who's strength he had called his own.  
But he didn't stop pushing.  
And maybe his pushes had lost their good intentions. Maybe he had started to really feel some fire back in his own motherfuckin' pumpbiscuit when he raised his hand and she whimpered.  
The best times were when he raised his hand and she stood back, like she was still his equal. Like he couldn't knock her right back down a peg or twelve. Like she wasn't the dirt he stepped on now.  
And maybe sometimes he thought that there had to have been someone he could have sent her to build her back up, but mostly it was fun to have a punching bag.


End file.
